<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Half Solmor. Half Pannoxi. by AcamarySeinteery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537109">Half Solmor. Half Pannoxi.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcamarySeinteery/pseuds/AcamarySeinteery'>AcamarySeinteery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus &amp; Guillermo del Toro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angor Rot is the Trollhunter for now and he doesn't like it, Angst with a Happy Ending, Draal (Trollhunters) Lives, Draal gets a new friend, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Icar is stubborn, Icar isn't gonna let Jim much enjoy his presence, M/M, Merlin is no help for Angor, Minor Draal/Nomura (Trollhunters), Multi, New Trollmarket in Scotland, Swiss is trying to help, Swiss tries to understand being Kitlar, bet between Draal and Toby, boat travel, how one Trollmarket inspirated from humans at some points, new troll tribes, new trolls, pet Nyargloth, reunion between lost siblings, things can get tense, trolls like rock'n'roll, yet - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcamarySeinteery/pseuds/AcamarySeinteery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1937 years before the James Lake Junior the Gunmars bloodline slayer:<br/>„He said he will come back! He left us!“<br/>„Icaros, listen. Your father was a good troll. Trollhunters dies and nothing will change that. We must remember him for the good he did.“</p><p>„I don't want to remember a LIAR!“<br/>„SILENT!!! If you became a trollhunter in future and fell, you would have understand!“<br/>„......... I will never be a trollhunter. Be an another shame of stupid wizard and have something to do with being one of-“ Slap!!</p><p>Present:<br/>Centuries passed, but the pain from hearing this never fell. All over again in head of fallen trollhunter it sounded anytime he wanted to remember his family. He needed to talk to him. He needed to see him. To tell him what really happened. And maybe, just maybe, the new trollhunter will be willing to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dictatious Galadrigal/OC, Draal/Nomura (Tales of Arcadia), Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez, OC/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! Acamary is here and I brought you story which was quite recording in my dreams. Or at least some parts.</p><p>For the first time I am writting a story in which would be an OC's. You can expect:<br/>OC/OC, Aaarrrgh/OC, Draal and Jim fighting partnership, quite pissed OC, Gyre races called by quite strange name, and lot more! </p><p>True is that I have school stuff now A LOT and so far I have only 2 chapters written. <br/>Also I was inspired by the Tumblr through the troll kinds. So you can expect here Pannoxi and Kitlar tribes. </p><p>I am open to criticism except saying that I have a short chapters. So feel free to comment down and say something.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been almost year and half since team Trollhunters stopped Gunmars and Morganas evil plans and nothing is happening. No evil general alien anymore, no bothering wizards and nor even a Nyargloth's escaped from the Darklands. To put it simply, everybody were bored. They were even grateful for rough gnomes or some gruesomes wandering in forests. Especially Jim was bored. Without noone to help he would jump for anything. This was the cue for past dead trolhunter. Now or never. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Draal paced around the wizard nervously, looking over his shoulder inpatiently of waiting. Jim could only snicker secretely at seeing his friend this nervous.</p><p> „Patience, you hedgehog rock. The longer you will distract me, the longer it will take.“ repeated after second time Merlin and Jim could swear that under those steam-punk glasses he rolled his eye's. Draal snorted and crossed his arms. Ever since he heard of this idea, he got very grumpy when he was told that it would take time. He didn't want to wait until his wish would come finally true. Nomura, who sat in the chair and read one of Kanjigar's works, couldn't help but smiled at seeing her mate so nervous. „Pass me the amulet, Trollhunter.“ </p><p> Jim did so and took away the branch stuck under his horns.</p><p>  „How do you know that it will work and, y'know, not explode?“</p><p>   „I don't. All we can do is hope in best.“ said Merlin and hit his finger by hammer. „Dang the water!“ he shaked with his hand and pulled the finger into his mouth. </p><p>   „Dang the water?“ asked Jim and Merlin pulled the finger out. „It means Trollhunter, that because of the water from the waterfall, every tool I use slips my hand.“ he explained to Jim.</p><p>   „Huh.. Cool. I just never heard this type of curse.“ </p><p> Merlin chuckled and picked the hammer back. „You never heard of many things. And done!“ </p><p>Draal rolled his eye's. „Finally.“</p><p> </p><p>„GUYS! GUYS! You gotta see this!“</p><p> „What do you want Araknak?“ asked Deya and went to young past Trollhunter. „Me nothing. But outsiders are doing something with the Soothsayer. Look.“ </p><p> Some others souls formed into their bodies and looked over Deya's shoulders and watched the cloud window to outside world.</p><p> </p><p>Team of trollhunters made of two humans, hybrid Trollhunter, historian, pacifist, one eyed assassin and Trollhunters son stared at Merlins new magic device.</p><p> „Jugglery balls?“ asked Toby and made Merlin slap his forehead annoyedly at hearing this third time.</p><p>  „No. Those are the soul transporting nets. It will caught your forms along with Trollhunters form and get you in. No matter if you're a hunter or not. But it works only with trollhunter along.“ he explained them. </p><p>  Jim smiled at Draal and dragged him along. „Then let's try it.“ he and Draal waited as Merlin put the balls into Soothsayers eye's and then stepped away. „Ready?“ </p><p>Jim and Draal looked at each other and nodded. Jim hold Draal good arm firmly and pulled his own to Soothsayers mouth, causing the balls blink with colours and glow. Draal gulped and shut his eye's looking away and screamed at uncomfortable feeling of his body disappear. </p><p> </p><p>„Draal, Draal! It's alright! Look!“ </p><p>Draal peeked one eye out and then the second when he realised where he stood and gasped. „I'm.. I am here.“ he looked around the void with amaze. „I thought that I will never see this place-“ </p><p> </p><p>„So hoped I, my son“ with widened eye's Draal stunned and slowly turned on heel to see the ghost walking behind him.</p><p> </p><p> „FATHER!!!“ Draal ran into his arms and hugged him as tightly as he could. „We see again, my son. Now, truly see.“ Kanjigar smiled as he pulled Draal away and pressed their foreheads by holding his sons cheek. </p><p> They stood like a while before they pulled away. „I have so much to tell you. First of, do you remember that changeling that-“ Draal was telling him everything about his official relationship with Nomura, how he met his kind again and lot more things. True, Kanjigar's expressions changed with each topic but he was glad to see his son happy and listened his babbling.</p><p>  Jim at the other hand, was bored. He walked around and looked at each statue of fallen Trollhunters. Then he noticed something. One place was empty. </p><p>  He tilted his head and turned to previous Trollhunter who was busy with his sons happy babbling. It almost looked like Draal was a very talkative whelp, but to that thought was hard to believe from Jim's experience with Draal's company.</p><p>   „What troubles you, Jim Lake?“ asked one of many souls circling around the void. This one sounded femininely. </p><p>Jim turned to souls. „Who is the missing one?“ he asked and glanced at the missing place. „Zaparos the Resistant. The one who fought with Gunmar and his son at once.“</p><p> </p><p> „So, you call him resistant because he what? Resisted to fight with two?“ Jim asked and got startled by someone a two heads taller than Kanjigar, in armour, with two horns growing from corners of his head and aiming up, small like a diamond looking nose placed unlike the other trolls between eyes but lower, and long messy rockery hair.</p><p>  Unlike the other trollhunters, he hadn't armor black sleeves on arms but just an iron shinguards on elbows and wrists. </p><p>  </p><p>The depressively looking Trollhunter crossed his muscled arms and smirked in not amuse. „More like that I resisted the coming death no matter how badly my body was hurt and turning to stone until Bular cut my head off.“ he said Jim rubbed his backhead. „Sorry. I sometimes forget that not every name must have dark history like Unkar the Unfortunate.“ </p><p> </p><p> „ULTIMATE!!!“ From the other side shouted at him Unkar's statue and others send him loud 'SHUT UP!' shouting message. </p><p> </p><p> „I need your help, Trollhunter.“ said Zaparos and gestured to edge of the deep. „What help exactly Zapar? You don't mind if I call you Zapar?“ questioned Jim as they walked to deep's edge and caused Zaparos to chuckle </p><p> „Not at all. You are not the first one to call me this way. And it's not a big deal. Just persuade my son to come here and let me talk to him. Simple and quick trip.“ he explained by wave of hand and showing scene of bigger troll in kilt with shield aka himself training blurry much smaller whelp. Then he lifted the whelp up throw him into the air, making the whelp giggle.</p><p>  Zapar let the cloud disappear and lowered his head. „I need to see him.“</p><p>  </p><p> „That's all? You don't want your statue here too?“ asked Jim by what he made Zapar smile again and wave the hand. </p><p> „Naaah. Why to look at yourself while it's better to see and hear your only youngling again. Look at them.“ he pointed out by hand at Kanjigar with Draal as they sat backs to wall and Draal seemed to talk about something serious while Kanjigar had arm around him and with concerned expression listened. </p><p> „I have been dreaming about seeing my son again. It won't be an easy but my hopes lay on you. If you're willing to do that?“ </p><p> Jim took a breath. „Well, I can try. I am just curious why you want it from me. Like I get that I can go here and thanks Merlin NOW take someone with me but why should I do it? Man, I mean, sorry if it sounded like I would want something for it. I didn't mean to-“</p><p> „Don't worry about that. I expected this.“ interrupted him Zapar calmly and showed him another cloud with Jim familiarly known map.</p><p>  „I have heard from Kanjigar that you and your friends are creating a map of troll species living in the world. Maybe, you would like to hear about the smaller version of Trollmarket with last living examples of Pannoxi tribe such as my mate or your mentor.“ he smirked.</p><p>  </p><p>Jim was proceeding it slowly. </p><p> „So you say that from persuading your son to come here, we will for payback get another place into our map? Plus meeting Blinky's kind and his last living culture? And see smaller, propably less exciting Trollmarket?“ Zapar was looking down at him with worry of his centuries planned plan failing. „Is it low to propose? I think that I can add you perhaps my-“ </p><p>   Zapar was cut off by Jim's raised hand. „I take it. And adding my promise that I won't return without him.“ Zapar couldn't help but big smile grew across his face. „Really? We have a deal?“ </p><p> „Deal.“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>„When you are going to return?“</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> This question was bothering Angor mainly in the first place. Being left here by full team with order to look after Trollmarket was quite uncomfortable thought. Especially because everyone hated him. </p><p> He didn't know where is this „Scatland„ and he haven't agreed with Jim's thought of leaving him here alone so the citizens of Trollmarket would get use to him.</p><p> </p><p> It made sense but he didn't like it. </p><p> </p><p>„That depends on that boy's stubbornness. Hopefully long enough to explore Pannoxi culture.“ told him Claire who was excited to go. Blinky in the other hand was very afraid for reasons he had for. He never knew his true culture, not counting what he read about it. </p><p>He and his family moved away from their village right after his born. Only his brother remembered their home but he never talked about it. Only wrote it.</p><p> Toby and Aaarrrgh sat in the Gyre and prepared for the worst. </p><p> </p><p> „Don't worry Angor. We will be back in no time. Unless you're afraid here without us?“ teased him Jim with Draal, who was happy to go with them because they never took him along the adventure. </p><p> </p><p> Angor rolled his eye and sighed.</p><p>  „<strong>Being here left as an boxing dummy for my past is what I do not like to imagine. Just be back soon.“</strong> he turned around without saying goodbye and left. </p><p>  Draal, Jim and Claire set them selves in Gyre when Blinky finally setup their way. „Everyone ready?“ asked Blinky from steering desk.</p><p>   „Never! Let's get over it finally!“ shouted Toby and hug Aaarrrgh firmly as their vehicle disappeared with screaming noises left behind. </p><p>   </p><p>Angor stood hide at the cave entrance staring at place where was Gyre. </p><p>
  <strong>„Be back soon, Trollhunter.“</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Second chapter in one day, next after entrance tests which will be after 8 June. All needed informations are on first chapter notes.</p><p>PS: Angor is supposed to be the Trollhunter while others are gone. <br/>PPS: I named NotEnrique as Estebaner/Esteban.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Okay. They all expected some troll signs pointing at the entrance. But what noone expected was that it would be a big sign made from letters of human signs saying:</p><p> WELCOME. YOu`rE ALm0st ThERe. jUst 1O KM AnD you`RE THeRe.</p><p> </p><p>Plus from the rest of destroyed signs was made golem pointing out at only direction they could go.</p><p> </p><p>As they stared at it, Toby was first to broke the silence. </p><p>„Well... They sure are very creative. Almost, um, an artistic, right? And totally not creepy in way to put a welcoming.“</p><p> </p><p>„Let's just pass it.“ sighed Jim and began to walk forward the way that golem was pointing at. Claire hurried to be next to him and hold his hand.</p><p>„So, did you thought about the dialogue that will persuade that guy? You said that Zapar said that it won't be an easy.“</p><p> </p><p>Jim thought. „I can't really find the right one. If Zapar meant it when he said that Icar is that headstrong, I should blow on him something really deep. Has Shakespeare something good enough to use?“</p><p> </p><p>She chuckled at his idea but thought about it. „Maybe...... Maybe Blinky could help you with that.“</p><p>„Blinky could help with what?“ this question came from Blinky walking right behind them along with Draal.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As the kilometers slowly passed, the end of the cave began show light on the other side. Team Trollhunters tried to cover their eyes from light coming from the soft yellow thinner but taller Heartstone growing far from them as they stood on viewpoint. They all awed at view.</p><p> </p><p>This place looked like giant carved coliseum stretched into giant cave canyons. Above were bunch of cave entrances with carved windows, propably living spaces.</p><p> </p><p> Under the viewpoint was one if many streets with normal one-two person owning shops, smaller smitherys with car parts and another vehicle parts, troll and surprisingly human food shops and anything similar to it.</p><p> </p><p>Kinds of trolls weren't just Pannoxi but also any others. It seems that this was the center for trolls that couldn't make it to Heartstone Trollmarket in Arcadia.</p><p>There could be seen a little of plain trolls, a many tree and rock trolls, registered by branches for horns and mossy or bushes on their backs or just peebles in their skin, mountain trolls of course(anything close to Kanjigar) and then there were species that was hard to tell what they are. </p><p> But Claire could swear that she saw some's familiar to Angors tribe.</p><p> But definitely you could see Pannoxi tribe in many ways of skin colours and clothing types. </p><p> </p><p>For a place carrying so many water needing troll tribes it seemed like they stood in light dirt desert village. A clay maybe. </p><p> </p><p>„Cool.“ breathed out Jim. „I thought it would be a small and not cool at all. But it is cool.“</p><p>„Too bad that there's not many crystal's except their Heartstone. Only few.“ admitted Claire with sigh. „What do you think guys? Guys?“</p><p>She waved at rest of the team who didn't seem to notice. Draal started.</p><p> </p><p>„Not so extent as our Trollmarket.“</p><p> </p><p>„Less living.“ grumbled Aaarrrgh looking at the trolls.</p><p>„That is because not many of trolls want to leave their homes untill humans force them to. When the time comes, this place sure will be fuller.“ explained Blinky who finally managed himself to speak. </p><p> </p><p>„Come on guys! Don't judge a book by it's cover. Something tells that this place has more surprises than annoying stairs.“ cheered Toby and waved at them from the stair start.</p><p> </p><p>He was right. With the coliseum looking living it truly had many stairs around.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile in our Trollmarket:</p><p> </p><p>Angor walked through the streets and listened every sound around him. Fortunately and unfortunately for him anytime he walked around someone, he caused them to be silent. </p><p>He didn't mind it.</p><p> What made him annoyed were gossiping sounds behind him. It wasn't hard to gues their topic of conversation. This sound didn't help him neither.</p><p> </p><p>„Ey' Spooky eye!“ waved at him from barrel the small sitting changeling.</p><p> </p><p>Angor clenched his jaw at hearing the shorts wearing changeling saying that stupid nickname. </p><p><strong>„What do you want?“</strong> he growled. </p><p> </p><p>„What? Me? Nothin'. Just sayin' hi to our formerly only protectorer.“ said Esteban almost too sweetly.</p><p> </p><p>Angor folded his arms, definitely not buying it. The tension he made could be cut by scissors.</p><p> </p><p>„Fine fine I need something from ya.“ gived up changeling.</p><p> </p><p>Angor kept staying and staring at him annoyedly. <strong>„Only if it is urgent. Unlike the others I don't jump for every single nonsense.“</strong></p><p>Esteban threw his arms into the air.</p><p>„This is urgent! It's about pub argues that grow to worst scenarios!“</p><p> </p><p><strong>„Well?“</strong> asked finally Angor. </p><p>„That bastard stole my throne!.......... Ey! Where are you goin? I need you!“</p><p> </p><p>Angor walked away, ignoring the changeling's shouts.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Both humans were a bit disappointed. They wanted to SEE this place and not be hide between their troll group. </p><p> </p><p>When Toby ran down from the stairs and got catched up with Jim, the whole street suddenly slowed and froze. </p><p>It didn't help neither when Claire joined them. </p><p>They all eyed them or really stared. Then some of the people began to whisper:</p><p> „Why are there fleshbags along with the Trollhunter?“</p><p> </p><p>And others joined.</p><p>„New Pannoxi?“-</p><p>„Who are they?“-</p><p>„Isn't it that one who defeated Gunmar?“-</p><p>„I thought he died during it...“</p><p> </p><p>Jim hesitantly began to walk forward and others followed him. Aaarrrgh pulled Claire and wingman close to his chest as a protection and Draal joined to him. </p><p> </p><p>„Uh...... Are you feeling so weird from so many eye's staring at us too?“ asked Toby nervously.</p><p>„Yes.“ Answered Blinky quietly and moved closer to Aaarrrgh.</p><p>Soon both humans were surrounded without a possibility to see through their friends the new surrounding.</p><p> </p><p>Jim was about to ask someone from the watchers where can they find their leader, but instead of it the hoarse voice find them.</p><p>„So, this is the saver of trollkind?“</p><p> </p><p>They turned around to see red Pannoxi with long dark purple hair with metal beads. He had silver eyes in white white, brown nose and greyish both broken horns that used to aim up.</p><p> </p><p>He wore brown poncho with silver and blue paterns with fringe and brown pants also with fringes. Around his neck and were colored long bead necklaces. He carried thin metal staff with yellow piece of Heartstone on the top.</p><p>„For what do we owe your visit?“ the pannoxi troll asked. </p><p> </p><p>Jim could swear that he saw that troll flinch when his eyes landed on Blinky. But he was the onlyone with who they could talk now. </p><p>„We, uh.., came here to find someone. And probably learn something about the Pannoxi culture?“</p><p> </p><p>The Pannoxi looked back at him with questioning look. „To find someone you say? Who should that be?“</p><p> </p><p>Before Jim could answer, through the Market sounded bang of giant gong. Every troll around, or at least males, ran into big cave leading somewhere deep down. </p><p>The leader smiled and gestured to running trolls. </p><p>„Come. We shall discuss this matter in somewhere...... more exciting place.“</p><p> </p><p>The ground was shaking and peebles covered in dust flew in the air anytime the giant monowheeled vehicles moved around them. These weren't just an ordinary gyres working for transport. Those were racing machines capable to move however the rider wanted.</p><p>So you can imagine the sudden joy filling Blinky's heart at seeing such a magnificent sport. He once saw some car races in TV and propably this had the same rules. </p><p>Everyone in their group watched in amaze the monowheeled machines moved in round rally track with hurdles. Even Aaarrrgh found it interesting. </p><p>All of them leaned against the edge one of many balconies built above the rally and watched. </p><p>This certain was propably VIP for leader trolls judging by the bigger size unlike the other balconies. </p><p> </p><p>„You seem to be interested in Wheel Scratching.“ Leader smiled as he saw the excited expressions of his hosts. </p><p>„Wheel scratching?“ asked with amused expression Jim.</p><p> </p><p>„It is only a nickname to it's real name. To which is called the Durst to Duruct.“</p><p> </p><p>Blinky turned his antention to explaining leader. „Forgive us for not asking but I think we missed your name.“</p><p>„Tergos. But friends call me Terg.“ he told them and Blinky found that name somehow familiar. Tergos went to nicely decorated barel with something that smell kinda nice to both humans.</p><p> </p><p>„So-“ Tergos was filling ceramic cups and placed them then on plate. „- you said you are looking for someone.“</p><p> </p><p>Jim realised. „Oh. Yeah true. We are looking for a troll who is son of one of previous Trollhunters. Icaros, I think.“ </p><p>The obvious freeze could be seen in leaders body posture. „Are you alright?“ asked Claire. </p><p> </p><p>„I *cough* I am...... Is he in trouble?“ he asked after his body relaxed a bit. </p><p>Jim shook his head. „Not at all. I promised his father that I will bring him to Trollmarket and let them see themselves. Now we can do it.“</p><p> </p><p>Tergos turned around with plate big enough to hold all cups. He didn't look like he liked what he heard.</p><p>„For what you come here, I warn you before the failing. Your means are in fact very kind, but from the experience I say you will be unsuccessful.“</p><p> </p><p>„Why?“ asked Toby. The beginning some rock'n'roll music cut Tergos from explaining and rather caught his antention down to prepare vehicles. </p><p>„It's starting.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey guys! New chapter coming and one new character from Draal's tribe!</p><p>Also, I decided to call Angor's tribe Venuzians.</p><p>Have fun and feel free to write something into the comments.<br/>I kinda need help with how should the trollish be different from normal writing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Song Thunderstruck from AC/DC filled the cave stadion as Gyre racers set their vehicles on starting line. Flames coming out of them, growling motors sounding like raptors excited for run any time. Just amazing-</p><p>„Wait wait wait. How are you playing the music here? And AC/DC?“ Jim, who took off his amulet, asked and Tergos smiled proudly. <br/>„Our kind will never stop learning about the world around us. So when we found out about your 'intrnet', some trolls became curious and here we are. And this song was choosed as one to playlist of adrenaline support songs.“</p><p>„Fellow trolls!!“ sounded male voice from some other balcony.<br/> „We gathered here to witness the gumption of trolls who were brave enough to return or join the Durst to Duruct! Now without more waiting, LET'S , WHEEL, SCRATCH!!!!“ the male troll shouted as the race rally shaked as the metal obstacles began to move up and down and to left and right.</p><p>At the beginning of the lyrics: </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>I was caught</em> </span>
  <br/>
  <span class="u"> <em>In the middle of the railroad track</em> </span>
</p><p>the gyres shot out of the starting line to face the railway.</p><p>Both Draal and Blinky watched in amaze how gyres were aggressively crashing into each other and trying to survive the race in same time.</p><p>„Wow! Check that dude at the forward! He's sure winner.“ shouted Toby excitely and pointed at the apparently winner of the whole race.<br/>„Uhh, I highly doubt that.“ Draal pointed at the racer with blue dots in the middle of wheel as it made it's way to the 'winning racer' without crashing into some of the obstacles or other racers. Toby didn't look like he was going to change his mind.<br/>„Phew. I bet that he has no chance.“<br/>„I bet he does.“ answered Draal and Toby turned to him with smirk.<br/>„Are you wagering with me?“</p><p>Draal seemed like he gets what Toby meant and he liked it. „Yes.“<br/> „Fine, because if I win, you will let me record you rolling at the sound of hedgehog Sonic X theme. But if somehow you win, you can take from me whatever you wish.“ said Toby and Draal folded his arms while watching the race. <br/>„You have nothing I want.“</p><p>Aaarrrgh got an idea. „Surwant.“<br/>„You mean servant, my friend. And yes, that sounds fair due to Draal's lose.“ smiled Blinky and now Draal really liked that idea, but it wanted to spice it. „For a month.“<br/>Toby was torn between taking the bet off when he noticed that Draal's racer was send by metal ground obstacle into the hole from which would be hard to get out.<br/>Toby raised his hand to Draal. „Deal.“<br/>Draal shook with his hand hesitantly and watched what will happen.</p><p>The blue doted gyre seemed calm from the outside, but inside it was a little different:<br/>„Where is that damm- ow!“ <br/>Since the lights inside went out the racer had to light up something else. <br/>Draal watched with curiousity as the gyre's main wheel still rolled and suddenly stopped as the gyre shot out of the hole into the air and with short landing it immediately got back into it's fast track, hidding the big spring back inside and face the new obstacle:<br/>Nyargloth</p><p>Jim watched in horror as that thing chased after last five racers. He looked at the trolls and...... Noone was afraid. They didn't even try to run away or scream from fear. Rest of the team were same confused. Claire looked at Tergos. <br/>„That Nyargloth...“ <br/>„Hm? Oh, do not worry, he was raised since the egg by one of the Venuzian tribe.“ He told them calmly. <br/>„So he won't attack anyone here?“ Asked Blinky and leader shook his head. <br/>„But how about the racers?“ Toby watched in shock as one of the blue tongues caught the slowest gyre and literally gulped it.<br/>„Wha-! Did it-!“ Toby was looking from the railway to Tergos and back. <br/>„Like I told you, no need to worry. After the race he will spit them out unharmed.“ he informed them.</p><p>On the railway were last two racers:<br/>Draal's and Toby's.<br/>They were crashing into each other, avoiding Nyargloth. The obstacles were turned out. Everytime when one of them passed the finish line there were adding glowing circles. Five seemed to be maximum.<br/>Toby's fists were clenched and Draal was gripping into the balcony, both by tension of their bet.<br/>Suddenly something very strange happened.</p><p>The blue doted gyre got faster and instead of making it's way right to finish line, it turned around face to face with the other gyre and kept being in four-five meters before it. In other saying, it was backwards riding. Then it happened. <br/>The front gyre(Draal's racer), only a few meters before the finish line stopped and really hardly crashed into the other gyre. <br/>Jim suddenly realised what was the racer was doing. <br/>They both were send to fly away from each other. <br/>One over the finish line, the second right into Nyargloth's mouth who after that stopped and curled in spiral. <br/>The last circle began to glow and the trolls cheered. The winning gyre seemed like it really took something from the crash as it laid on side.</p><p>„Hah! I won!“ shouted Draal and Toby looked like he can't believe it. <br/>„What? No! That was a cheating! This was cheating!!“ he had arms raised and Tergos shook his head in disagree. <br/>„It really is not. This was a strategy move. And, um well, good luck in being a servant.“ he patted Toby on shoulder and watched with everyone the winner gyre below. </p><p>Inside of the winner gyre:<br/>„Uuugghh...... They're right. I am a suicide machine.“ groaned the racer in gyre and freed his arms from steering holders as he land by back on the floor. „Just a few breaths. Breaath........................... Phew. Good, let's leave.“ <br/>The gyre shaked a bit and left the railway. <br/>„Wait. Who is that winner?“ asked Blinky the leader who in return pointed up as the male voice from some other balcony filled the area. </p><p>„Congratulations to racer: 1. R. 6. for winning this race! Sadly he isn't here to pick up his prize, as always, so goodbye to all of you and see you hopefully soon!“</p><p>Tergos waited until everyone from balconies around left and then he said. <br/>„He never picks up the prize if he wins. I am not entirely sure who he or she is and it's not that important. Now, I shall take you to the one you seek.“<br/>Jim and the others followed the leader while Claire stayed a bit longer.<br/>She watched as someone from Angor's tribe walked to Nyargloth and points down. <br/>'So Angor is Venuzian.' she thought and noted it in the notes she was secretely writing about him. She watched as the Venuzian demanded from the Nyargloth to gag the gyres out of him, using some Claire unknown way of trollish and noises. The Venuzian with furry leather around his shoulders and like Angor's but black loincloth was frowning when the Nyargloth wanted to rather play with him. </p><p>Claire chuckled and followed her friends</p><p>Speaking of Angor:</p><p>„What do you mean that you won't help me? You are a present Trollhunter then do your work!“<br/>Bagdwella was angrier than usually. What kind of protector won't help her catch the gnomes who won't end to terrorise her shop?!<br/>With kicking the gnome away Angor huffed<br/><strong>„I said it to that changeling and I am saying this to you. I don't jump for every nonsense.“</strong></p><p>„Nonsense? NONSENCE!? How would you be pleased from these pests making mess in your home?!“<br/>Bagdwella threw her arms into the air in frustration but that haven't change Angor's mind.<br/><strong>„In the first place I would kill one and the body put to the entrance as for warning. If it won't work, then deadly traps.“</strong></p><p>„That's terrific! Hey! Come back here you!“</p><p><br/>Back to team:</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">„Welcome back by watching American Superstar! We already seen women able to escape the death by drowning, youngest illusionist in the world, young girl singing exactly like Rihanna and boy band calling themselves Linkin Park Juniors!“</span> </em>
</p><p>„Those boys were the best ones. But that name......“</p><p>Someone behind him cleared his throat loudly enough to being heard.<br/>Switching off the TV and standing up from sitting he looked at the visitors.<br/>„Can I help you?“<br/>asked about half of head taller than Draal a Kitlar with dark blue skin with like Draal's but a bit darker blue spikes, ruby red but kind looking eyes, tail with about three tiny spikes on the beginning of the root. His shoulders weren't that broad but more normal and he had a neck. His nose was narrow on sides. <br/>He clearly was a pure Kitlar judging by the height and tail. <br/>The metal piercing on right eyebrow was piece of flat oblong metal with two screws, one under another. <br/>Horns not very much bigger than Draal's but familiarly compared even by different aiming.<br/>The lower were smaller and aimed up to the upper ones which's tips could touch together.<br/>But the bizarre thing that caught Draal of surprise was that he wore black high waist cyclist's shorts with light green, almost glowing stripe which took most of the waist part.</p><p>Tergos, the one clearing his throat, nodded „Yes, Swiss. Is Icar in there?“<br/>He glanced at the entrance of the like garage which was build to the something like house with metal plated roof and only window from the whole building. Surprisingly it looked cosily from the outside.<br/>Above it was sign: Machine repairs</p><p>„Um, yes. He is still working on that broken motor. Why?“ asked Swiss and seemed a bit concerned by the question. He then noticed something „Is he alright?“<br/>Jim nudged Draal by elbow and whispered "Stop staring." <br/>and then he turned to Swiss. <br/>„I would like to talk to him to deliver one message. Can I go in?“</p><p>Swiss folded his arms and frowned slightly „Good message or bad one?“</p><p>Jim started to consider it. Is an invitation from a dead father to meet and talk a good message? Well, it's worthy shot.<br/>„Yep. Absolutely good one.“<br/>Swiss smiled widely at hearing that<br/>„Great! Come in then. Go straight and then turn left and there he should be.“<br/>Jim blinked in surprise and with nod he thanked him and went in. This went better than he thought.<br/>Still smiling Swiss sat down and turned the TV on, sighing in relief that his favorite show was still on. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>